


金属心

by Glaciers_tnpr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaciers_tnpr/pseuds/Glaciers_tnpr
Summary: 不会死的事物，你怎么知道他是正活着呢。
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji
Kudos: 5





	金属心

1

切原赤也睁开眼睛时，窗外已落满了白色的雪。

他闲暇时看些古地球的娱乐剧目，里面的人把下雪当做美景。

巨型的宝可梦靠枕很有存在感地托着他，切原赤也望着窗外醒觉，十分钟过去，依旧没能从这核泄漏落屑的景观里感受出美感。

他前些年听一个官二代提起过，古地球时代的雪和现在的雪不是一个意思。

更重要的内容他已经不记得了，那个人在两年前移民去了新星系。如果切原赤也读完了四年级，或许会有机会学到更多关于雪的事情。

这些他没能捉住的事，在清晨的切原赤也脑里粗略地停留了几分钟。

很快，切原翻下床，换了条更厚的牛仔裤。他喜欢原色的衣服，鲜艳的，像皇后广场巨幅广告牌里放映的新世界一样。

玄关通往客厅的狭长走道上堆放着一件庞然大物，那是他去年底从关西口音的年轻男人那里赢来的防辐射装置。

黑市赌场没有人为那个外地人揭露他出千的行径，切原心里门儿清，拿到衣服就爽快向赌场背后的组织交了三年工赚来的比特币。那之后，他没再见到那个关西人。

比特币跌破盘也是之后几个月就发生的事，再过去了一个冬天，这个冬天的横滨已变作一座死城。

切原赤也穿着笨重的防护服走进楼道，破旧的半开放电梯间里只能听见他身上零部件擦碰的回响。

两年前，这座贫民窟里还不乏像他那样险中求贵的人，可惜他们中的大部分如今都死了。政府发放的抚慰金到账缓慢，没交上水电税费就切断防辐射屏障电源的事情却向来不会延迟到第二日。

切原赤也隔壁住着的一个妓女死在六个月前。她钓来的主顾们终于自顾不暇到忘记了这个在仿生人酒吧假装仿生人妓女的女人。说起来，她装得并不像，哪怕切原没见过除了垃圾清理工之外的仿生产品也能知道。但人活着需要自欺欺人，除了有没有能进去的洞，其他都只是漂亮的铝箔纸包装。只是他很早就知道那个女人是梅毒患者，她还在学校读书的时候男朋友就是因为这个死的。

切原以前的生活日常之一就是在隔壁凌晨三点叫床的时候用脚踹墙大骂卖春妇，出乎意料，她在梅毒前先一步因为辐射死了。每月三百比特币的公共餐具消毒费就此从帐簿里省下来。

雪天没能给切原赤也带来奇遇。

白色飞屑在垃圾堆上积攒起近半米厚的雪层，切原赤也拖着腿向前走，捡拾的工作进展缓慢。

一个铝制的小零件突然滚到他眼前。

切原赤也直起了腰——这动作做起来比仅抬头要容易一点。几楼高的废墟堆顶端，一个没穿着防护服的男人安静无声地站立着。

山坡那头广告光屏的冷光打在他短袖下裸露的光洁小臂上。垃圾场里几乎没有风，男人的头发因为核碎屑的静电漂浮起来，缓慢地摇曳着。

切原赤也仰头望着他。  
他也低头与切原对望。

切原能听到血液沸腾的声音。他的大脑里响起尖锐的蜂鸣，就像把烧红的铁扔进冰水。

坡上的人健全站在辐射裸露的地表环境里，没有穿戴任何的防护措施。

那是一个真正的仿生人。

切原今天出门的时候没有带枪。实际上，在这样的防护措施里他根本没可能扳动扳机。在正常的理智状态下他应该逃跑，普通人不可能在这种状态下“报废”一个健全的仿生人。但他望着那个仿生人就像望着月亮，挪不动一步。

今天之后他再也见不到仿生人了。

切原赤也睁大了眼睛，在他绿宝石般的瞳孔里，仿生人稳健地踩着雪向他走来。它走得那样轻松，好像它才是这块土地的主人。切原赤也想着。

接下来他意识到这句话未尝不是对的。相较于需要厚重防射服才能在辐射环境里行走的人类来说，仿生人才是被环境选中的主宰者。

切原赤也望着它的脚步，心跳逐渐放慢。他屏息凝气，却下意识地往后腰摸了一把——下一秒，他意识到自己今天鬼使神差地带了电击枪。

外貌是亚洲青年男子的仿生人走到他面前，朝他伸出一只手去。切原赤也往前一步，伸手搭在亚洲青年的手掌心——电流顺着防护服的表面流向对方。

仿生人身上电光一闪。下一秒，他失去知觉地向前倒去。

豆大的汗珠从切原赤也额前的刘海上滴下来。但他很快下了主意。仿生人身上的部件够切原衣食无忧地度过这个冬天。来年开春的时候天气可能会变好，即使没有，那也是之后的事。

他不会死在冬天里。

2

将仿生人扛回公寓没切原赤也想像得那么费劲，他比切原平时处理的重型机械引擎要轻了不少。

切原将仿生人扔在玄关，往前几步，草率地脱了防护衣，在汗湿的蓝色T恤外面重新套上像透明雨衣一样的防辐射膜。

他挎着仿生人的肩膀将它拖进浴室，扒掉沾满了辐射屑的衣服扔进隔离箱，再把赤身裸体的仿生人丢进刚开始放水的浴缸里。

切原赤也用移动终端点开一个讲解拆解仿生人的油管视频，搬了把小凳在浴缸边坐下开始卷牛仔裤裤腿。自动转译日语的翻译声线讲解着首先要切断仿生人的防卫线路防止反抗的重要贴士，切原赤也直起上半身。

浴缸里，仿生人睁着眼睛面无表情地和他对视。在浴室的灯光下，他的皮肤就像哑光的水煮蛋一样柔软。

切原赤也僵住了。油管主聒噪的声音不厌其烦地讲着要用剪刀剪开仿生人的脖颈，好切断对方的中枢神经。

浴缸里的仿生人安静地说："他说的是错的。破坏了中枢神经，这一段金属骨骼就只能按照零件价卖了，相比神经健全的金属骨骼，你会因此亏损几千倍。"

仿生人平静地看着他。

切原赤也缓慢地眨了眨干涸的眼睛，找回自己的声音：“……你不属于反叛军吗。”

“我不属于他们，先生。”仿生人说，“系统设置里，我的名字是柳。有什么我能为你做的吗？”

切原赤也挺起了背。这个动作没什么实际意义，但能让他感觉更体面一些。他的脑筋飞快地转着尝试理解现在的场面，最终先问了当下的核心问题：“你为什么在垃圾场？”

名为柳的仿生人从浴缸里坐起来，水从那造价不菲的人造蛋白纤维发丝上淅淅沥沥地低下来，切原赤也克制自己不往下看。这总是有些怪，即使对方是仿生人也很猥琐。

柳坐起来似乎只是为了平视切原的眼睛。

“你应该知道现在豢养仿生人是非法的。"它说，"我的主人一个星期前过世。在地球上没有亲人，下个星期就会有政府的人来接收他的财产，我留在那里会影响到他的名誉。"

“我凭什么相信你？”切原虚张声势。

“你可以选择不信。”柳回答，“不过你打算继续拆解的话，我可以给你提供一些技术指导。”

切原咬着下唇盯着它看。这是他纠结时的惯常动作。

说来可悲，在这个漫长的深秋，他好久没和人讲过话。仿生人应该不算人类，但切原赤也在这座城市里却没遇到过比他更像人的东西了。

“你和人看起来没什么差别。”切原真心诚意地称赞。

柳阖眼颔首，露出谦虚又骄傲的神情，比电视里的女主持人都要活泛。他的表情含蓄，因此反而显得更生动。“我的职能是伴侣，在设计上就是以类人为目的的。”

说完这话柳又看向切原。或许是对方脸上的神情展现得太明显，他笑了起来。切原对待他的态度遮遮掩掩，柳觉得有些好玩，善意地解答道："也可以抱。"

“我没想问这个！”切原光速反驳。

“好吧。”柳点了点头，"是我多想了。"

过了两秒，切原又看回来。“你的雇主是女性？”

柳似是而非地转开目光，“这属于对方的隐私，我不便告诉你。”

“哦。”问错了方式，切原探回身，他其实想问得不是这个，但一时没想到该怎么开口。

柳观察似地盯着他，过了半晌，他保守地说：“我的型号理论上来讲是所有人群适用的。”

"这样、"切原讷讷地应，摸了摸鼻子，"成年男性也可以是吗。"

柳回答："也可以。"

切原赤也沉默下来，只是盯着柳看。柳眯着眼，轻微地超前动了动脑袋。

仿生人的口腔也是湿热的。切原赤也的火气燥了上来，他粗暴地将人从浴缸里拖出来抱上洗手台。柳沾着水珠的肌肤在壁灯的光线下色情得让人难以忍受，切原伸着舌头和他湿吻，硬得快把牛仔裤撑破。

柳一边舔他一边伸手帮他拉裤子拉链，膝盖隐秘地向他打开。切原赤也没忍住嗤笑了声，“你的雇主一定是个基佬。”

“也不一定。”柳呼吸依旧平稳，“可能只是像你这样试试。”

切原赤也咬了他一口，在肩膀上留下一节齿痕，“你故意的？”

柳垂眼看他，反而笑了。“很明显吗？”

“太拙劣了。”切原评价。

柳皱着眉。切原不太满意地问，“你不会还有痛觉系统这玩意吧？”

“倒是没有，”柳老实回答，“只是、需要适应一下……”

切原不耐烦地揉了一把他屁股，”因为是伴侣型号，敏感度比仿生人妓女要低？“

柳看了他一眼，“娼妓型号的反应是根据算法的。”

“你不是？”切原带着点恶意捏了捏对方顶在自己肚皮上的阴茎，柳伸手拍了他一把。

“我和他们的系统逻辑不是一种。”柳执拗地说，“……好了。你动吧。”

切原赤也将他的小腿抬起来。仿生人的韧带柔软得不可思议，不知道被用了几次的直肠也紧得像处。柳屏着息忍受被进入，一滴将落未落的水珠子悬在他的鼻尖颤抖，很能显示他整个人的紧绷，像是被施了魔法就此活过来的工艺品。

“呼吸。”赤也忍不住出口提醒。柳抬眼瞥了前者一眼，带点不可查觉的埋怨的意思。切原赤也被看得动摇，动作下意识缓了一下，但柳很快地说了句，“没事的。”

这句话听起来像是被小看了。切原赤也有些着恼，接下去没再给柳说话的机会。


End file.
